Prince John's New Plan
Prince John's plan was foiled by Gideon! Meanwhile, back at the ship, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed were pacing around the ship in circles. The lion prince was feeling ill because he had caught a cold from all that swimming along with a headache due to bumping his head on the wall. He has a hot water bottle on his head and a ruby red towel wrapped around him with his paws in a bucket of hot water. "That cursed Gideon the Cat!" Prince John sniffled, "Making a fool out of me!" All of a sudden, the mountain lion sneezed loudly before splashing his head in the hot water. He lifted his head out and held it, groaning in pain. "Oh! my head!" Although his head hurt, it was nothing when came banging on the door, annoying Prince John. It was Sir Hiss making that racket. He was hammering a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door. The Tournament Crocodile came in with a hot water kettle for Hiss to give to his prince. Tournament Crocodile: Oh, a gator's life is a wonderful life "Your hot water, Sir Hiss!" the Tournament Crocodile called out before Hiss shushed him. "His poor Highness has a splitting headache!" Hiss said, "We mustn't annoy him." He didn't notice Prince John open the door as he banged the hammer hard on the mountain lion's head. The hammer vibrated with Hiss still holding it. Prince John, who was dazed, spun circles in his room and collapsed in his chair, completely dazed with one paw in the bucket and one paw out. Hiss entered the room with the kettle the Tournament crocodile gave him and looked at Prince John. Although we didn't see it, a dazed Prince John smiled goofily. "Well, sire, it's nice to see you smiling again!" said Hiss, as he put Prince John's other paw in the bucket, shook a thermometer, and put it in his mouth, "Brings back the good old days when we were living a healthy, normal life: scuttling ships, cutting throats! Oh, sire, why don't we put to sea again?" Then he put hot water from the kettle in the bucket. "You know, there's trouble brewing on the island - women trouble!" He didn't know that he was putting an awful lot of hot water in the bucket, making the water in the bucket too hot. "I wouldn't want this to go any farther, but the Tournament Crocodile told me that the Sheriff of Nottingham told him that he heard that Gideon has banished Marie." At this, the thermometer broke because the water was so hot, and Prince John bolted from his chair, screaming in pain because his paws were red-hot. "WHOHOHOHOA!" Hiss fell backwards, and Prince John, who was very angry, grabbed him with the empty kettle over his eyes. "WHY YOU AGRRAVATING ASP, I--''' But then, his anger turned to surprise as he slowly lifted the kettle from his face. "Did you say Gideon has banished Marie?" "Aye-aye, sire. Yes." "But why?" "On account of Alice, sire. Marie tried to do her in, but Gideon saved her. Marie's terribly jealous..." "Well, well!" Prince John said, with a scheming look in his eyes. "That's why we ought to leave, sire," said Hiss. "This ain't no place for a respectable prince." But Prince John had no attention of leaving Neverland yet after getting rid of Gideon. Then Prince John had an idea. "THAT'S IT, HISS! THAT'S IT!" "I'm glad you agree, sire." Hiss said, thinking they might be leaving. "Quick," Prince John said, letting the towel fall on the floor. "My robe! My best regal robe!" "Aye, aye, sir," Hiss said, as he dressed Prince John in his ruby robe. "The sooner we get going, the better." Hiss moved Prince John to the mirror. "Ah, yes, a jealous female can be tricked into anything. My case of hooks!" he ordered, whacking Hiss in the face. "Aye, aye, sire," said Hiss, as he got the mountain lion's case of hooks. "Here you are, sir. Your Sunday set, sir." Prince John took off his silver hook and replaced it with a gold one. He also put a shining ruby ring on the hook. "If we impress the white kitten, convince her we're eager to help her, the wench may chart our course to a certain hiding place." "Our best hiding place is the Spanish Main, sir." Hiss informed him, as he slithered out the door, "I'll set our course..." But Prince John grabbed the snake with his hook. "And where do you think you are going?" Prince John asked, poking his nose. "To tell the forest animals we sailed the tide, sir." Prince John shook his head. "Uh-uh. You will go ashore, pick up Marie, and bring her to me." Then he threw him down and yelled, "UNDERSTAAAAAAAND??????????!!!!!!'''" The force of his yell, knocked the snake into his rowboat. "Aye, aye, sir." Hiss said, as he rowed to the island. Category:Fan Fiction